An inkjet printer configured to eject ink droplets onto a recording medium such as paper for forming images and so on is conventionally known. In this inkjet printer, driving signals having particular driving waveforms are supplied to an inkjet head so that ink droplets are ejected from ejection ports.
In this type of inkjet recording apparatus, an ink droplet ejected from an ejection port is sometimes separated into a main droplet and a satellite droplet having a smaller volume than the main droplet. If the main droplet and the satellite droplet arrive at different positions on the recording medium, quality of the image recorded on the recording medium deteriorates.
Thus, in a known inkjet recording apparatus, in a waveform pattern supplied to the inkjet head (driving waveform), a cancel pulse for suppressing occurrence of the satellite droplet is added subsequent to an ejection pulse for ejecting an ink droplet.